True Lovers Reunited
by toomanyinuyashaships
Summary: Want to know the story of Inuyasha's past love? Read this! :D
1. Introduction

True Lovers Reunited

Anime: InuYasha  
Languages: English  
Rating: M  
Genres: Romance, Humor, Angst, Hurt, Family, Friendship, Comfort

Pairings:  
• Inuyasha x Mika  
• Mirōku x Ayame  
• Kōuga x Rin  
• Sesshōumaru x Kagome  
• Ryuu x Sangō  
• Kohaku x Shiori  
• Hiten x Kagura  
• Shippōu x Enju  
• Kanna x Aiko  
• Ginta x Hakkaku

Characters:  
o Mika, Inuyasha, Kagome, Mirōku, Sangō, Shippōu, Kirara  
o Daisuke, Rei, Ryuu, Naomi, Ruby, Joko, Aki, Aki's Twin  
o Rin, Jaken, Sesshōumaru, Ah-Un  
o Kōuga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame  
o Kaede, Kikyōu, Kohaku, Inutaishō, Izayoi  
o Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu  
o Hiten, Manten, Kagura, Kanna, Enju, Shiori

Children:  
InuMik - Nariaki, Yuna, Mamoru, Isamu, Kaida, Sora, Arashi  
ShiEnj - Asuka  
RyuSan - Koemi, Takashi, Shin  
HitKagu - Misora  
MirAya - Tsuyoshi, Masaru, Miya, Miyo, Miyu  
KohShio - Yoshirou, Emi  
SessKag - Kosuke, Hansuke  
KogRin - Mao, Takahiro

• Demons, Owner Of Shop, Village Women, Village Men, Woman In Inn, Geishas, Guards

Notes:  
\- OOC  
\- Takes Place Right Before The Meeting Of Ayame  
\- Every InuKag Moment That Happened In The Anime/Manga Didn't Happen  
\- Inuyasha and Kagome Have No Feelings At All For Each Other  
\- Inuyasha Still Loves Kikyōu  
\- Inuyasha Still Visits Kikyōu Like He Does In The Anime Except Kagome Doesn't Get Mad, Instead Mika Gets Angry But Only Shows It When He Gets Back  
\- Mia Was Born Under Daisuke And Rei Tsukino In The North Territory  
\- When Inuyasha's Mother Died When He Was Eight, He Was Kicked Out Of The Village And He Wandered Into Tsukino Village A Month After  
\- When Mia Died When She Was Eighteen, Her Soul Was Not In Rest And She Didn't Want To Die And Her Soul Looked For A Vessel To Cling To And Be Brought Back Which She Came Back As Mika In The Future  
\- Mika Remembers All Of Her Memories From When She Was Mia Tsukino  
\- Mika Was Born In 1999 And Came To Feudal Era In 2009 When She Was 9  
\- Mika Can Go Through Well To Present Time But Doesn't That Often  
\- Mia And Mika Both Have The Same Genes And Powers/Abilities:

• Priestess &amp; Monk Powers  
o Barriers, Purification, Healing, Prayers, Sutras, Spiritual Power, Spiritual  
Arrows  
• Teleportation Of Herself And Others  
• Night Vision  
• Ability To Change Into Anything  
• Invisibility Of Herself And Others  
• Energy Blasts  
• Breathe Underwater  
• Any Kind Of Spell  
• Poison Running Through Her Veins And She Uses It Often  
• Mind Control, Mind Reading, Moving Things With Her Mind, Can Sense People's Feelings  
• Sensing Shikon Jewel Shards  
• Demon Like Senses Which She Trained Herself To Have; Sight, Smell, Hearing  
• Can Use And Manipulate All Of The Elements Anytime But Is Stronger When The Element Is Near Her;  
o Wind, Rain, Fire, Ice, Water, Fog, Mist, Lightning, Thunder, Sand, Poison,  
Manipulate Darkness  
\- Inuyasha's A Pervert Around Mika/Mia  
\- Inuyasha's Much More Open With Emotions With Mika/Mia  
\- Naraku's In Hiding For A Long Ass Time  
\- Kagome Was Born And Raised In Feudal Era So She Doesn't Wear The School Uniform; She Wears The Priestess Outfit  
\- Kagura And Kanna Don't Die For Mika Saves Them Just In Time  
\- Everyone Remembers Memories A Lot Of The Time But I Focus On A Few  
\- Use Of Song Lyrics  
\- Edited Song Lyrics  
\- Just Like The Anime Instead Mika's Always There


	2. Chapter 1

True Lovers Reunited

Chapter 1

-November 24, 1498.-

-It was a surprisingly warm and sunny early winter morning at six a.m. in the Senjoku Jidai with the Inutachi as they were slowly heading back to Kaede's village, but it was still a few weeks to a few months walk away. When suddenly a demon came out running like there was no tomorrow. They prepared for the attack but they noticed that it wasn't going to attack them. It was running away from something! They had their hands on their weapons in case they were wrong but then a few moments later a young teenage girl ran passed them so quickly that Mirōku's staff's rings jingled. Then they noticed she has multiple weapons on her body such as a sword on her right hip, hiraikotsu across her back, and a bow and arrows across her right shoulder. They could also see that she was wearing strange and unique clothing. She was wearing black yoga pants and a red t-shirt that's low cut and both articles of clothing showed all of her curves and the pants were skin tight while the shirt has tight at the chest then loose at the stomach. Then they start running after her as they also watch her run after the demon.-

***the girl then clenches her right hand into a fist and charges her spiritual power which has the Inutachi slightly shake from all of the power in it and she throws it at the demon's head and it screams in pain and she laughs mockingly at the demon then shout at it*** "Where the hell do you think you're going? We're still fighting!"

_'That voice! It sounds just like...it couldn't be!'_ Inuyasha thought with pain as he remembers a certain woman from his past from way before Kikyōu.

***while the Inutachi are watching the teenage girl chase after the demon, Kirara then gives a soft mew and hops off of Sangō's left shoulder and starts running after the teenager which surprised Sangō as she gasped then chases after Kirara*** "Kirara! Come back!" Sangō shouts at Kirara.

***the girl gives a soft sigh to herself in annoyance when she finally gives up on the demon to ever stop and actually fight her, so she decides to mock it*** "Are you that so goddamn weak that you're avoiding me?! I'm going to kill you the same way I did to your brother!" The teenage girl shouted at the demon in frustration.

***the demon doesn't take this very lightly but yet, it doesn't stop for the demon is still afraid for its life so the demon decides to just shout back at her*** "Grr! You wench!"

***when the girl heard this, she just smirks in arrogance*** "That's it! I'm going to kill you right now!" ***she jumps up into the air but she gasps when she feels a soft body underneath her and when she looks down and notices it's Kirara, for Kirara had flown up in her large form and the girl smiles*** "You're always here when I need you. Good girl. Let's go kill this thing!" ***she unsheaths her sword as she points to the demon's head and Kirara flies to the head height then the girl jumps off of Kirara and slays it with one stroke of the blade by chopping off the demon's head***

_'That's exactly what Mia would do. Chop off the demon's head and to show off; she'd flip in the air...'_ ***he watches as she flips in the air which makes him slightly tense up as the girl gently lands down onto Kirara's back with a sigh in content and the Inutachi stop running and stand there***

"That was too easy. And way too damn quick. Kirara, down to the ground." The teenage told Kirara to do nicely. ***she pets Kirara's fur as Kirara goes to the ground in front of the Inutachi and the girl hops off her and strokes Kirara's head*** "You're such a good girl Kirara. Here, play with this." ***she goes into her pouch, pulls out a ball of yarn and throws it lightly farther ahead and Kirara eyes it then turns into her kitten form and plays with the ball and the girl smiles*** "Such a cutie."

***Kirara keeps playing with the ball, ignoring Sangō's hand gestures to go to her as the girl then raises her arms above her head in a stretch as the wind blows from the front making her hair flow back as the Inutachi stood in semi shock of the girl of how strong she was but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to her strength but to her in general*** _'She smells so much like her and same with her voice. Could it be...Mia? But she's dead. Maybe she's her reincarnation? I mean, this girl doesn't look like her exactly but both of her feet have marks on the heels in the same spot where Mia's feet were cut. It's our birthday today too...or is it just a coincidence?'_ Inuyasha thought. ***he sees a vision***

{***he looks around him then notices a eighteen year old teenager walking ahead of him with her hair down that ends at her shoulders that's dark blue with a seven year old girl beside her and immediately knows who they are and smiles*** "MIA! AIKO!" Inuyasha yells out to her.

***they both turn around with a smile as the girl starts to jump up and down, in happiness*** "Sis! It's Inu-kun! It's Inu-kun!"

***the teen smiles at the girl*** "Ya it is, Aiko. Its Inuyasha. Hey, darling!" ***she looks at him with a big smile and he blushes madly when he sees her violet eyes then she reaches back her right hand for him to take***

"C'mon, Inu-kun! We miss you!" Aiko shouts out to him and he gives a smirk and when he starts to walk towards them, they appear farther away. "Come on, you damn slow poke! It's our birthday so be happy!" Mia shouts out back to him. ***she smirks*** "Find me if you can! And when you do, catch me and don't let me go!" Mia shouts out to him. ***she takes back her hand then starts to run away with Aiko and he reaches his hand out and screams out*** "NO! WAIT!" Inuyasha yells out to her with pain. ***he watches Mia run into the woman ahead of them then it goes black***}

***he shakes his head*** _'What was that? Could that be Mia? Maybe she's stuck inside that body. But I have to wait...I can't risk it not being her.'_ Inuyasha thought then he sees Mia's smiling face and he gives a soft smile which the Inutachi don't notice. _'Mia...is that really you? Or am I that much in love with you still, that every woman I see is going to be you?'_ Inuyasha thought half angrily and half sadly.


	3. Chapter 2

True Lovers Reunited

Chapter 2

"Well see you later, Kirara. Be good, you here?" ***the girl sheaths her sword then starts walking slowly and Inuyasha slowly follows her and the Inutachi follow him curiously and Mika sighs*** "Man, that was a weak ass demon! His brother was more entertaining to fight with. Hmm, maybe I can go train some more..." ***she stretches out her arms above her head in a stretch and feels her muscles are sore so she puts her arms back by her side*** "Or maybe not."

"Why are we following her for, Houshi-sama?" Sangō whispers to Mirōku.

"Inuyasha seems to be interested in her for some reason. Let us just watch for now." Mirōku says and Sangō nods.

_'Hmm, maybe I could go a village and help some people for once...nah! I'm not in the helping mood...again.'_ ***she shifts her eyes left to right once while still walking*** _'I sense something. I should check it out. But there's people following me. Better confront them first.'_ ***she turns around and the Inutachi stop walking then she looks at them with a slight shocked face*** _'Damn! They're just normal humans! Wait...is that...?'_ ***she then looks right at Inuyasha*** _'It _is_ Inuyasha!'_ ***she runs to him and glomps him which makes him fall down with a blush and she's on top of him flat with a smile and the Inutachi are in surprise***

"What is she doing?" Sangō asked with a slight blush, Kagome speaks. "I think they know each other. I wonder who she is." Kagome stated.

***the girl cuddles into Inuyasha's neck with a giggle as he sits up then stands up with her still attached to him and he looks down at her*** "Who are you?! And why do you smell and look so familiar?!" Inuyasha demanded.

***she looks up into his eyes*** "You don't remember me?! You jackass. How could you not, Inuyasha?!" The girl spoke angrily at him and Inuyasha looks into her eyes not convinced then gasps softly. _'It is Mia, oh my God.'_

"Remember me now, Inu?" The girl asked. ***she twirls a small piece of hair in her fingers with a small blush as he then gives a very small smile*** "Mia? Is that really you?" _'If it is her, her hair is so much longer. Her hair now ends at her mid back instead of her shoulders and it's dark brown and not dark blue. And her bangs are like that bastard Sesshōumaru but I kinda like it.'_

"Inuyasha, do you know this beautiful woman? Speaking of which, you truly are beautiful." Mirōku says and asks. ***he walks over to them and she pulls out of Inuyasha's arms then turns around and he takes her hands in his and looks into her eyes*** "Would you have the honor of bearing me a son?" Mirōku asked sincerely.

"You perverted monk!" Sangō shouts at him pissed off. ***she was about to go over to Mirōku but Mia looks at her and speaks to her*** "Demon slayer, it's ok. I got this." Mia assures her. ***she looks into his eyes nicely then softly giggles at Mirōku*** "I'm not going to bear you a son but, ask in the future. I might say yes."

"Mia!" Inuyasha shouts at her while shaking his right fist beside his hip and she looks back at him innocently. "Yes, Inu? Is there something wrong?" Mia asked in an almost sickening sweet tone and he's about to answer back but she gives him puppy eyes so he doesn't. "Keh! Whatever." Inuyasha says in an annoyed tone.

"It is a done deal." Mirōku states happily then trembles in fear when Sangō glares daggers at Mirōku.

"Demon slayer, I'm guessing he's never genuinely asked you to bear his children. But that doesn't mean that you can stare him down every time he asks a woman. You two aren't together so it shouldn't be a problem." Mia states coldly but honestly while looking at her.

***Sangō stops being angry and feels embarrassed*** _'She hit it right on the dot. I do it out of jealousy.'_ Sangō thought.

***Mika smirks to herself*** _'I've got her speechless. Good. But she does look really familiar...she's Kohaku's sister. I have to keep an eye out for her. She tends to be easily convinced to betray Inu and his friends apparently.'_ ***she releases her hands from Mirōku and he steps back to where he was then Kagome looks at Mika then at Inuyasha curiously*** "How do you two know each other, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 3

True Lovers Reunited

Chapter 3

"And ya, it's me, Inuyasha! How could you ever forget about moi?" Mika exclaimed. ***she turns around with her hands on her hips teasingly and stands slightly bent over in front of him and he looks down and sees her breasts which makes him blush*** _'Her breasts are showing, I should look away. Damn it! I should but I love the view!'_

_'Huh? He's blushing. I wonder why.'_ ***she looks down at herself and smirks then stands up straight and looks up at him with a smile*** "Do you like the view, Inuyasha?" ***she bites her lip seductively which makes him blush more*** "U-uh...ya I do..."

***Mirōku, Sangō, and Kagome blush and watch in shock at watching Inuyasha admit looking at her chest and liking it then Mika sighs*** "You're so shy! What ever happened to the possessive Inuyasha that I knew? I miss that Inuyasha. Can you bring out that Inuyasha? Along with the Inuyasha that remembers me?" ***she winks at him with a smile and he smirks*** _'She's got a point. I used to be so possessive and protective of her.'_ ***he remembers a memory***

{-October 6, 1313.- -Noon.-

***Inuyasha and Mia are fifteen years old and right now Inuyasha's walking through the village, on his way to see Mia then he sees her talking to a guy in front of the steps to the Tsukino mansion so he hides in the shadows***

"You are so pretty and very adorable. Are you seeing anyone?" A man asked her and Mia gives a sweet sigh. "Yes. I am actually. And speaking of which, I'm meeting him right now so I have to go get ready! See ya!" Mia says as she runs up the steps.

"You won't be with him for much longer, that I can promise you." The man said mysteriously and Inuyasha growls then follows him to behind a hut and Inuyasha pushes him to the wall and holds him up the man's haori. "You goddamn bastard." Inuyasha states angrily.

"Who the hell are you, half breed?!" The man shouts and Inuyasha smirks. "I'm Inuyasha and Mia's my woman. And I have a problem with you. If you talk to her again or ever touch her, I will kill you! You understand me?!" Inuyasha shouted with more anger and the man nods in fear then Inuyasha lets him go and the man runs away quickly.

"Keh!" _'As if some stupid human will take my woman away from me. Now, time for me and Mia private time.'_ ***he leaves to the mansion then when he gets to her room, he smiles*** "Of course she fell asleep. Oh well." ***he takes off his haoris then crawls into the bed behind her and hugs her to him tightly with a kiss to her neck*** "I love you." _'And I'm not ever letting you go. No matter what. You're mine and mine alone.'_

"Mmm. Inu? What's gotten into you?" ***she turns around and kisses his chin then she curls into his chest and he holds her tighter as he rests his head on her head and shrugs*** "Nothing. Just get to sleep cause they next time you get up, imma make love to you for the rest of the night."

_'He must have seen me with that guy. He's so protective.'_ "That sounds like a great plan. I love you." ***she kisses his neck and he kisses her left ear and smiles*** "Ya ya I know, wench." ***it goes black***}

***Inuyasha grabs her shoulders to pull her to him and holds her with his arms around her neck tightly*** "How could I forget you? I just couldn't believe that it's really you." ***he moves his head back to look into her eyes as he moves his right hand to her left cheek and strokes softly as she wraps her arms around his waist with a smile and looks at him*** "I've missed you too...I still can't believe me and you are really together again."

"Wow. Inuyasha just confessed to never forgetting her without stuttering or messing it up." Mirōku stated in some shock and they nod in agreement.

*he looks up and down her body* "I love your clothes by the way..." ***he blushes madly*** _'God, I want to kiss her so badly.'_ ***he remembers a memory***

{-January 3, 1313.- -Six a.m.-

***Mia is sleeping in her room in the Tsukino mansion but Inuyasha is right next to her, wide awake***

_'She'll kill me for this but oh well.'_ ***he then pinches Mia's arm and she wakes up with a yelp, turns around, and stares at him with death in her eyes*** "What was that for?! Don't you believe in sleep?!" ***she then realizes his fake sad look and she relaxes*** "What's wrong?" ***she stops be angry and looks at him curiously and he smiles softly*** "I want to kiss you so badly. Can I?"

"THAT'S your reason why you woke me up?! Bastard. But I love kissing you, so, yes we may kiss." ***she kisses his lips gently and he immediately returns it and it goes black***}

"Inuyasha, you pervert! But I love that about you." Mika exclaims. ***she smirks a perverted grin*** "So, how've ya been?"

"I know you do," ***he bends down and whispers into her right ear*** "my perverted wench." ***he licks her right ear seductively then he pulls back to look at her then grins at the blush on her cheeks*** "And I'm okay I guess, how about you, Ia?"

"I'm doing great! But it's been so long since we've seen each other so I'm a hell of a lot happier than usual." ***she hugs him tighter to her as he grins with pride and blushes more*** "I'm just that amazing, aren't I? Ya it has, but, we're together now!" _'I know what she means. We're both more at ease with each other around.'_ ***he remembers a memory***

{-January 9, 1314.- -Eight a.m.-

***Mia and Inuyasha are seventeen years old and Inuyasha is standing at the entrance of the Tsukino mansion and Mia's leaving to a village that has a demon problem***

"So when will you be back?" Inuyasha asked her as he gives Mia her sword and she smiles as she puts it on her hip. "Four days. I'll try to be back sooner. Promise. Sorry you can't come cause they don't really like half demons. Fucking assholes. But like I said, I'll try to be back sooner." ***she hugs him loosely and he hugs her back and kisses the top of her head*** "Be careful would you, for once?"

"Ha ha. Very fucking funny, you jackass." *she lets him go and starts to go down the stairs but when she looks up, she runs back to him and hugs him tightly with her arms around his neck* "I'll miss you, Inu. I love you." ***she kisses his right cheek and he comes out of slight haze and smiles*** "Love you too, Mia. Have fun killing demons." ***it goes black***}

"Of course, Inuyasha, like always! I mean," ***she whispers softly just for him to hear*** "it has been one hundred and eighty-three years..." ***she speaks up and smiles*** "And, Inu? You're so cute when you blush!" ***she smiles at him then kisses his chin***

"I've been counting the days that went by. And I hope you know men aren't cute, women are." Inuyasha states in an matter of fact tone.

***she giggles softly*** "Does that mean I'm cute?" ***she bats her eye lashes at him***

"Uh...duh, you idiot." Inuyasha says sarcastically. ***he knocks her head a few times and she sticks her tongue out at him which makes him smile a bit and he blushes deeper red at what he's going to say*** "Except, you're the most cutest woman in the world."

"Inuyasha's so good with words and he's so forward..." Sangō stated in slight shock.

"Agreed. This is quite interesting." Mirōku says.


	5. Chapter 4

True Lovers Reunited

Chapter 4

"You compliment me way too much! Anyway, it's our birthday today!" Mika exclaimed.

"It's yours and Inuyasha's birthday today?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yup! We have the same birthday! He's two hundred and one years old today! So, how does it feel to be over two hundred?"

"Ancient. Even though in human years, I'm only seventeen." Inuyasha states.

"Ha ha! Grandpa Inuyasha!" ***she laughs as he scowls then she stops and he knocks her head three times with a small smile*** "And don't you forget what you give me every birthday."

"What? Oh ya! I actually forgot! Come here." ***she leans up with her eyes closed and is aiming to kiss his left cheek but he moves his head so she's about to kiss his lips but she knew he'd do that so she immediately moves her head and kisses his cheek then leans back down*** "Nice try. You're not getting anything just yet."

_'She never stopped me from kissing her lips before.'_ "Keh! Whatever." Inuyasha said then Mirōku looks at Mika. "Excuse me, who are you exactly? Mia, was it?" Mirōku asked curiously.

_'I thought people don't call their daughters Mia because they don't want to insult Mia Tsukino's name.'_ Kagome thought.

***she heard her named being called so she turns in Inuyasha's arms and looks at Mirōku with a kind smile*** "Ya, but my name is Mika." Mika answers him.

_'Mika? I kinda like it...'_ Inuyasha thought curiously.

_'Why does that name seem so familiar? I feel like I have heard it before. Mia...Mia. I got it! Mia Tsukino. But she said her name is Mika. Strange.'_ "I am going to guess that you and Inuyasha are lovers reunited." Mirōku thought then said with a perverted grin at Inuyasha.

***Mika smiles then shakes her head*** _'I can't let Inuyasha back into my heart. He'll just get hurt again...and I can't bear to do that again.'_ "We're just friends. There's no relationship between us." Mika says.

_'What the hell? What does she mean by just friends?'_ "What did you say?" Inuyasha thought with anger and questioned Mika. ***he growls softly and she looks back at him*** "That's what we are, Inuyasha. What did you think we are to each other? Lovers?" ***she gasps softly when he turns her around and hugs her tightly*** "Don't do this. I need you to say that we're lovers. Friends is not close to an option. Not after everything we've been through." Inuyasha said with a bright blush but whispered so only she could hear.

***she hugs him back, also with an increasing blush*** "Inuyasha..." ***she snuggles into his chest and he smiles and holds her tighter as he puts his nose into her hair*** "You're still so short." Inuyasha teased and Mika humphs. "Not my fault, stupid! But it's better this way."

"Why's that Mika-chan?" Kagome asked curiously and Mika smiles then remembers a memory.

{-September 9, 1309.- -Midnight.-

***Inuyasha and Mia are twelve years old and they're both sleeping in their rooms in the Tsukino mansion***

"AHH!" Mia screams out as she awakes from her nightmare and sits right up while Inuyasha, Daisuke, and Rei run to her room.

"Mia! Are you alright?!" Inuyasha shouts as he barges into Mia's room with a pissed off look and is taken back when she attacks him in a tight hug. "Mia? What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked in a somewhat calmer tone as he puts his right arm around her small body to try to comfort her.

"Sorry. I had a nightmare. You can go back to sleep." Mia said with a small smile and he sighs and looks back at Daisuke and Rei with a slight nod and they smile at him and go back to their room.

"I ain't goin anywhere till you tell me what happened." Inuyasha said as he wraps his left arm around her and hugs her gently as his blush goes deeper red and she nods once in agreement. "Fine. You died because of me and I couldn't do anything. It was so real..." Mia said softly as she holds back her tears but starts to tremble in fear.

"Mia, I ain't goin nowhere. Not without you. And you sure as hell can't kill me that easily. So relax, would ya?" Inuyasha said in his usual annoyed tone and she sighs with a small smile. "Thanks, Inuyasha." _'His heart is right against my ear. If only I was in his...like he is in my heart.'_ Mia said in a sweet voice and thought sadly.

"No problem." Inuyasha says with hints of happiness and she smiles to herself once again. ***it goes black***}

_'Hearing his heartbeat so close to me always made me feel better.'_ "My head is literally right at his heart level." Mika stated honestly and Inuyasha blushes. "Stupid. Ya don't need to be the same height to be in it." Inuyasha states lovingly but slowly for he's embarrassed.

"So I was right. You two are lovers reunited." Mirōku states.

***Mika leaves Inuyasha's arms and turns around to face Mirōku with a smile and a blush as Inuyasha growls at him*** "It's none of your damn business, Mirōku!"

"Excuse me, Miss Mika-sama?" Mirōku asked Mika.

"Yes? And please just Mika, no Miss." ***she smiles sweetly at him as he smiles back at her*** "Sure Mika-sama. If you do not mind me asking this but, how old are you?" Mirōku asked her.

"I just turned fifteen today." Mika said with a smile.

"You're just as strong like a demon slayer would be at this age." Sangō stated.

"I sure hope that I'm strong. And I am a demon slayer." Mika states.


	6. Chapter 5

True Lovers Reunited

Chapter 5

"How are you alive? All of them are dead!" Sangō asks her in shock.

"Well I was actually in Naraku's Castle not on the battleground that day. I was there way before you guys arrived." Mika says.

"What?! You were with Naraku! What the hell for?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I was making love to him, Inuyasha." Mika says sarcastically which the Inutachi realize but still have slight blushes but Inuyasha doesn't realize it. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouts out._ 'She did it with Naraku...why would she do that?'_ Inuyasha thought with anger and wonder.

"Chill, Inuyasha! I'm just kidding. And just for your information, I was taking care of Kagewaki Hitomi. He was ill and the guards had heard of my amazing powers of healing so I came and took care of him. And Kagewaki Hitomi is the lord before Naraku took over his form so he could have the guards and castle for his games." Mika says.

"O-oh. You can't do that, stupid." Inuyasha said softly for he was embarrassed and she giggles. "I know. It's not your fault that you can't stand the thought of any man being with me, much less touch me. But I also don't find Naraku evil, Inu. And he is attractive to me so, I technically wouldn't mind but I wouldn't." Mika states honestly.

_'She doesn't find Naraku evil? I think she's the only one who thinks that. Even Kagura wants to be free from him and she's his incarnation.'_ Kagome thought.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouts out loudly.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, between you and Naraku, I find you way more attractive and amazing. Plus, I'd rather be with you." Mika stated. ***she looks back at him and winks at him as she blows a kiss at him***

"I'm not worried about that! It's the fact you wouldn't mind to do it with Naraku! You shouldn't want to!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Don't worry, it won't happen." Mika stated with a sigh at the end just to mess with him and Inuyasha growls. "I know that already, stupid! I won't let him! Forget him seeing you naked and touching you! I'm the only one who will ever touch your body in that way, see you naked, and love you intimately!" Inuyasha shouts with a deep red blush.

***Kagome, Mirōku, and Sangō blush deeply and Kagome speaks*** "Wow. Inuyasha's talking almost like Mirōku-sama. D-do you think th-that those two did...you know...that?" Kagome asks curiously and Sangō shakes her head. "You really think that Inuyasha has done it? Are we talking about the same Inuyasha? Think about it, Kagome-chan." Sangō stated slightly harsh.

"But Sangō-chan, we're hearing him speak and acting a lot different than he usually does. And Inuyasha really is bothered of the idea Mika-chan making love to anyone." Kagome states and they nod then they continue to listen to Inuyasha ranting to Mika, which he has not stopped. "And! How many times do I have to tell you and show you that?!" Inuyasha exclaims.

"I remember each time you've showed me, Inu. They were amazing times every time. Calm down now. Come here. Relax." ***she kisses his chin then he holds her tighter as he quickly puts his nose into the right side of her head on her hair and smells it to calm down and she smiles warmly into his neck then backs her head a bit and giggles*** "And I know that you won't let Naraku do it with me, much less see me naked. Don't forget that he's a half spider demon."

"That's right! You hate spiders more than anything!" Inuyasha shouts back at her and she nods. "Even though it doesn't mean anything. He doesn't look like one. But anyway, I was joking when I said I wouldn't mind it. I was just messing with you." ***she snuggles into his neck and he groans in anger*** "Did you not just hear me?! I said not to do that, wench! Damn it!" _'Right about now I'd usually kiss her and we'd make love...should I kiss her?'_


	7. Chapter 6

True Lovers Reunited

Chapter 6

**_'Kiss her of course! She's our woman!'_** Inuyasha's demon roared at him and Inuyasha's human agrees. 'I agree. Grab her cheeks gently then kiss her!' Inuyasha's human demanded.

_'Guess we're all in an agreement then.'_ Inuyasha thought then returns to reality. "Mika..." ***he grabs her shoulders softly and pushes her down as gently as he can; away from his neck then moves his hands to her cheeks and holds them gently and she's blushing as she looks away from his gaze*** _'I know that look any day. He wants me.'_

***the Inutachi are surprised that Inuyasha was being so soft and loving to her so openly***

"Look at me, Mika." ***he turns her head to face him as he then grabs her cheeks gently again then pulls her up a bit as he leans down and kisses her lips warmly*** _'Her lips are so soft and warm. God, I've missed this.'_ Inuyasha thought and Mika's blushing very deeply. _'Inu...he still loves me? Then again, I did die as Mia and my soul was sent to an human soul in the future as Mika.'_ ***she wraps her arms around his neck and returns his kiss with a single tear slowly running down her right cheek***

_'She didn't reject me...thank God.'_ ***he then pulls her into a hug as she then realizes that the Inutachi are watching so she pushes him away gently but stays in his arms as she quickly wipes away her tear*** "Inuyasha, we have company still." ***she turns to face the Inutachi with a smile*** "Anyway, I saw the whole thing when I was in Kagewaki's castle. I cried a bit when Kohaku died." Mika states.

"You know Kohaku?" Sangō asked.

"Ya, I do. Sweet kid. But Naraku has him under his control, that bastard. Kohaku doesn't deserve to live with the growing guilt of killing his father and comrades once his memory returns." Mika said with sadness in her tone.

"How do you know Kohaku-kun has no memory, Mika-chan?" Kagome asked curiously and Mika gives a soft sigh to herself. "When I heard about this kid demon slayer slaughtering villages that's around Kohaku's age, I had to check it out. And when I confronted him, he had no idea who I was. So I thought I'd ask him about you, Sangō, but he didn't know you either and that's when it clicked." Mika said with a sad look.

"Looks like we both lost someone from Naraku. But what makes you think he has guilt now?" Sangō asked Mika.

"Well, I can tell you right now, I've lost many people in my lives cause of Naraku. And I can tell from experiences. Even if I don't seem like it, I'll have guilt in me. And, he's also killed people who he knew. That's the hardest to not feel guilty for." Mika said honestly with a small smile.

"Mika..." _'I know what she means. I've been there a few times when she's killed someone she knew. Some of the times, she didn't even blink. But some of them...when it got to her, it got to her. Bad.'_ Inuyasha says softly and thinks sadly and he remembers a memory.

{-October 8, 1310.- -Ten a.m.-

***Inuyasha and Mia are thirteen years old and right now, they're in an another village that has been having a demon problem and Mia's fifteen year old cousin from her mother's side is there but has gone crazy so Mia drove the fight to a field***

"Daichi, get a hold of yourself! It's me, Mia!" Mia shouts at him as she blocks his sword attacks and Daichi laughs. "I know it is you, my little cousin. I want you dead!" Daichi shouts as he stabs the sword near her left leg for she had fallen down and she kicks his sword away then flips back up.

"Mia! Be careful!" Inuyasha shouts from the side since Mia put up a barrier so no one could interfere and Mia nods. "I know that, you idiot! I'm trying here! Daichi! Why are you acting like this?!" Mia shouts at Daichi again.

***Daichi doesn't answer her, all he does is attack her and suddenly he pulls on her right arm hard and she falls onto the ground face up and he raises his arms above his head with his knife to stab her and she sheds a tear*** "Daichi...I hope you find peace. I'm sorry!" ***she takes out her knife from her right boot and slices his throat very deep and the blood goes all over her face and upper body***

"Why, Mia...?" Daichi managed to ask before he falls on top of her body; dead and Mia pushes him off of her and sits up and looks at him. "Why?! Fuck! Shit!" ***she starts crying on his chest and unknowingly brought down her barrier so Inuyasha almost immediately runs to her and pries her off Daichi's body which was hard but when he did, he holds Mia tightly to his chest***

"Why?! Fuck!" Mia shouts in pain as she cries into his chest and Inuyasha strokes her hair. "It's okay, Mia. It's alright now. You're alive. Let's bury him and go back." Inuyasha said comfortingly and Mia nods. "Fine."

_'Poor Mia. They were close I guess.'_ Inuyasha thought. ***it goes black***}

***she smiles warmly*** "But anyway, he will become stronger. A weak and dark past equals to a happy and strong future. I can almost guarantee it." Mika states.

"You are right about that. How long have you known Kohaku?" Sangō agreed and asked with a smile.

"I've known Kohaku since the day he was born and when he died, I felt my heart break. I wish I had done something but I couldn't. The guards didn't trust me so I stayed in the room taking care of their Lord Kagewaki Hitomi as I said before."

"Wait, you said you were taking care of their Lord. But demon slayers do not usually do that." Mirōku stated.

"I'm also a priestess." Mika states.

"What? How are you two things?" Mirōku asked.

"I'm also a monk, swords woman, and so much more. I just choose one when I feel like it. I'm not always a priestess or monk." Mika replies.

"Oh my! That's so much! Isn't it really time consuming?" Kagome said.

"It can be a hassle, but hey! It gets me more money, better food and a place to stay when needed." Mika states honestly.

"That's true. Wait, we still haven't told you our names." Kagome said.


	8. Chapter 7

True Lovers Reunited

Chapter 7

"I shall do the honors. Hello. I am a monk named Mirōku. These are my companions; Kagome the priestess, Sangō the demon slayer, Shippōu the young fox demon, Kirara the twin tailed cat, and you obviously know our half demon friend, Inuyasha." Said Mirōku.

"Nice to meet you, Mirōku-sama." Mika says nicely and friendly. ***she smiles then looks at Shippōu*** "Hey, fox. Come here."

"A-alright." Shippōu says with some nervousness. ***he jumps into Mika's arms*** "What is it?" Shippōu asked curiously and Mika smiles. "I want to know something. How does Inuyasha treat you?"

***Shippōu gives a small smirk*** "Inuyasha is a big bully to me!" Shippōu exclaims. ***he looks at Inuyasha; who's in front of Mika and grins at him sneak fully and Mika notices but ignores it***

"Grr! Shippōu!" Inuyasha yelled at him. ***he gives a growl and raises his right fist* **_'Why that runt! He is so getting hit later!' _Inuyasha thought angrily.

"I'm willing to bet that is only because you torment him first right?" Mika asked.

"You just took Inuyasha's side right away and didn't even get my side of the story." Shippōu said sadly. ***he gives Mika a sad look and Mika gives a smile*** "Well Shippōu, I usually take Inuyasha's side because in my experience, it's more or less the kid that bugs him first. Am I right or wrong?" Mika asked.

***Inuyasha moves fully behind Mika, moves his arms to around her waist, rests his head on her right shoulder with his lips on her neck* **"You're right. That runt always starts it."

"Stop it, Inuyasha!"

"Stop myself from doing what? Telling the truth?" Inuyasha asked teasingly.

***she blushes slightly as his chest puffs out in pride then he moves his right hand to the right collar of her shirt to move it to the side of her shoulder then starts to kiss up and down the crook of her neck which has her moving around in laughter so he moves his hand back to around her waist***

"You two are so romantic to each other, I'm almost jealous." Kagome said sweetly.

"You'll have a guy like this someday so don't worry about it." Mika reassured Kagome with a smile. ***she starts to struggle more when Inuyasha starts to give nips to her neck*** "Inuyasha! I can't concentrate with your pretty lips on my neck."

***he stops kissing and nipping on her neck and smirks on her skin*** "Ha ha. Very funny. You know you love it." ***he continues his treatments onto her right shoulder and Kagome gives a laugh with a nod*** "Thank you, Mika-chan, for the good wishes." Kagome said.

"No problem." Mika said happily. ***she looks book at Kirara*** "Hey, Kirara! Come here!" ***she quickly gets out of Inuyasha's arms to shorten the distance but he just moves with her but he's now resting his head on her shoulder as Kirara mews then lands softly onto Mika's left shoulder and cuddles into her and Mika giggles as she pets her head and Kirara mews again***

"You're the best cat ever." Mika said happily as she continues petting Kirara.

"How do you know Kirara?" Sangō asked.

"Well it's a long story, I'll probably will tell you one day though." Mika said.

"What about Kikyōu, Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.


	9. Chapter 8

True Lovers Reunited

Chapter 8

"Kagome-chan..." Sangō said softly and sadly.

***he then raises his head and looks at Kagome with slight anger in his eyes* **"Kagome, you really are dense, aren't you?" Inuyasha said with growing anger then Mika interrupts him. ***she looks back at him*** "Inuyasha, don't be so rude to Kagome! She was just being curious." Mika shouted at him. ***she looks back at Kagome with a half smile*** "Sorry, Kagome." Mika apologized.

"It's ok. I'm used to it." Kagome said. ***she smiles softly***

"Now, Inuyasha, where are your manners? Did _Kikyōu _change you that badly? Apologize to her right now!" Mika demands as she leaves his arms, puts Shippōu in Mirōku's arms, puts Kirara in Kagome's arms then takes a few steps then stands in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Wh-what?! Kikyōu did not change me!" Inuyasha shouts back at her and she laughs mockingly. "Oh really?! Do you not remember _promising_ to get rid of your demon side to become a fucking _human _for her?! And on the day you and her got tricked by Naraku, you were _GOING_ to do it! You don't call that _change_?! You're such a fucking moron!" Mika shouts at him which seems angry but Inuyasha know she's still just getting _mad_.

"You fucking wench! I deeply care for and love Kikyōu! I would do anything for her! So what if I promised her that?!" Inuyasha shouts back at her, not backing down and Mika growls softly. "You really don't get it do you?! It's the fact she didn't love your demon and half demon side! All she loved was your human side! And she says she loves you and you believe her! Do you not remember all the times I've told you to not ever change for _anyone _and that I loved your demon side more than anything?! I mean, come on! If one person can love something about you, surely more people can! And she's one that doesn't! It doesn't take a moron to figure that one out!" Mika shouts loudly at him.

"At least Kikyōu loves something about me! Unlike you, who doesn't give a living damn about me! You didn't tell me what was going to happen! You ran away! You ran away from me!" Inuyasha shouts at her in pain and anger and Mika's in very light shock. "Th-that's just crazy! I'd never run away! And I sure as fuck didn't know that was going to happen! Mika shouts back.

"No, that's what really happened! You ran away from your home, from your friends and your family, and especially from me! Why did you run away?! What didn't you tell me?!" Inuyasha shouts at her and Mika growls. "You fucking idiot! You really think I ran away from _you_ and you alone?! Did it even cross your mind that I had a legit _reason_ to leave and do it on my own?! But no! Of course not! You and your insecurities have to fuck with your mind and twist the facts around! Honestly Inuyasha! It used to be so cute how your insecurities made you worry that you'd lose me with every little turn but now it's really fucking annoying! Inu, I had a reason to not tell you whether you want to believe it or not!" Mika rants loudly which had everyone in slight fear of how mad Mika is getting.

"Sister! Is that you?!" Ginta exclaims in shock and happiness as him and Hakkaku come out from the forest and Mika smiles brightly. "Ginta! Hakkaku! It's really me, Mika!" ***she runs to them and they run to her and they do a group hug with some tears but lots of laughs***

"So what are you guys doing here?" Mika asked as she breaks away and Ginta replies. "Ah, yes. Is everything alright? We heard you yelling at someone." Ginta says slightly worried and Mika smiles and immediately calms down. "I'm fine, just pissed off at Inuyasha. So, what were you guys doing before?" Mika asks with a warm smile.

***they both stand in front of her with smiles and Hakkaku speaks*** "We were in the area hunting for boar then we heard you. So we immediately ran here." Hakkaku states.

"Aw, thanks you two. And I heard some boar down that way." Mika states warmly as she points her left finger to her left and they smile then Ginta speaks to her. "Sister, how have you been? It's been a while since we've last seen you."

"Ya, it has. I've been okay, I guess. Just surviving. How have you two been?" Mika asked sweetly and they smile and Hakkaku answers her. "We have been doing well, Sis. Well, we should get going. It was really nice to see you again." Hakkaku said happily and Ginta nods and Mika giggles then they individually hug her then leave with waves and thanks and Mika giggles. "I love those two. I don't know what I'd do without them." Mika states.

***Inuyasha goes to Mika and hugs her tightly and she starts to struggle*** "Let me go! What are you doing?! Get off of me! Get the fuck off!" ***she releases a very little bit of her miko energy but he gets blown back quite a bit far away and falls down onto his ass then he sits up in shock and Mika growls*** "What the fuck are you doing?!" Mika exclaims.

_'S-she purposely hurt me. She's never done that unless it's for training, or she's having a nightmare and she hits me by accident or she's being possessed. What has happened to you, Mia? But even more damn importantly, what has happened to us?'_ "Wh-what did you do that for?! All I did was hug you!" Inuyasha thought sadly and painfully and exclaims but Mika doesn't show any regret which surprises Inuyasha.

"So what if I purposely hurt you with my priestess powers? Didn't Kikyōu do the _exact_ same thing to you? Oh, wait a minute! She didn't hurt you with her miko powers! Until after she was revived! First she fucking put you in a sleep for fifty years! With a fucking arrow! Which could've been there forever, moron! If it weren't for her goddamn reincarnation, you'd still be there, fucker! But then, when Kikyōu's revived and when you try to save her, she purifies you! Also she tries to kill you almost every time she fucking sees you!" Mika yells at him.

"Grrr! It was just a misunderstanding! It was Naraku! And don't you ever talk that way about Kikyōu ever again or else!" Inuyasha shouts at her while shaking his right fist but Mika doesn't back down. "You really are stupid, aren't you?! I knew you could be but this is just extremely over the top! You really think that Kikyōu gives a flying fuck if you die or not?! Oh wait! I almost forgot! She _wants_ you to die and go to Hell!" Mika shouts back at him.

"Grrr!" Inuyasha growls out and Mika smirks. _'I knew it. He's such a moron. But, I love that about him. Then again, I'll still love him no matter what. That will _never _change.'_ "Anyway, I need to go now. See ya." Mika says in an annoyed tone then she turns around and starts to walk away and Inuyasha calls out to her. "Wait." Inuyasha states in a slightly scared tone which only Mika hears and she turns around. "What?" Mika asks, still pissed off.

"I want to talk to you. Stay for a bit longer." Inuyasha says hopefully and Mika groans. "I can't. I need to go now." ***she turns back around and starts to walk but she suddenly stops and shouts out as she raises her right foot and holds it in pain*** "Ouch! What was that?" ***she looks down where her foot was*** "A rock." ***she puts her foot down and sighs then continues walking***

"Mika-sama! Please wait. I would also like to talk to you." Stated Mirōku nicely and Mika stops then looks back at him with a smile. "Sorry Mirōku, but I have to go. Next time though." ***she waves at them then when she looks in front of her, she sees Inuyasha and she jumps very slightly which no one saw, not even Inuyasha*** "What the? Inuyasha? Move!" Mika exclaims angrily.

"Make me." Inuyasha said with confidence and she smacks his left arm. "Jackass! Get out of my way!" ***she moves her hands to push him but he hugs her tightly and quickly leans down and kisses her forehead softly but firmly*** "I don't want you to leave. Stay. I thought you'd want to, too." Inuyasha says softly and painfully.

"No. I want to leave. And I want you to let me go." ***she starts to push him and he growls*** "You're not leaving again." ***he rests his head on the top of her head and she sighs and stops moving*** "Fine. I'll stay for a bit. Just not for long." _'I should leave right now...'_

_'Why's she so intent on leaving me? Is it really that painful for her to be even around me? I remember whenever I was with her, she'd be over the moon.'_ ***he remembers a memory***

{-January 11, 1312.- -One a.m.-

***Inuyasha and Mia are fifteen years old and right now Mia's sleeping in her room in the Tsukino mansion and Inuyasha's in his room and he's laying on his futon***

_'She must be sleeping now. This sucks. Might as well check.'_ ***he then runs to her room and stands in the doorway of her bedroom which was open*** "Hey. You up?"

"Ya. Can't sleep at all. What's with that look, Inu?" Mia asked curiously as she sits up and he smirks as he shuts the door and moves quickly to her, lays down next to her; on their sides and kisses her left ear softly as he reaches his right hand down to her ass and squeezes semi hard and she moans then he whispers in her left ear. "My Princess." ***he nibbles on her ear***

"You're such a perv around me. But I love having you around me, Inuyasha." ***she hugs him tightly and he blushes then hugs her back just as tight with a kiss to her forehead*** "Tell me that won't ever change. That you won't ever want to not have me around."

"I don't just promise. I swear it." ***it goes black***}

"You have a tear." Inuyasha states. ***he leans down and licks away her tear and Mika gives a soft giggle***

"H-he's licking away her tear..." Sangō said to herself.

"He wants to show me how much he cares, Sangō." Mika states.

***she smiles softly in understanding*** "You two really are quite the couple, aren't you?" _'How did she hear me? I said it to myself that even Kagome-chan didn't hear me and she's standing right next to me.'_ Sangō teased and thought.

"Sadly but yes we are." Mika says that with fake pain in her voice. ***she sighs as she shakes her head and Kagome laughs at her actions*** "I can tell we are going to be good friends. If you want to, of course." Kagome said nicely.

"Of course I do!" Mika exclaims. ***she gets out of his arms which makes him groan in annoyance but she ignores it as she goes to Kagome* **"I'd love to be your friend." Mika says very friendly.

_'That's my Mia alright. She may now be Mika but she's still my Mia. And she's still making friends wherever she goes without even trying.' _Inuyasha thought.

"That's great!" Kagome exclaimed. ***she hugs Mika and Mika hugs her back then backs away with a smile***


	10. Chapter 9

True Lovers Reunited

Chapter 9

"Mika-sama? Do you know where the nearest village is, that is in this direction?" Mirōku asked Mika.

***she turns and looks at Mirōku* **"Ya, Mirōku, there's a village over there; it's about an hour or so walk." ***she points her thumb down the road behind her***

"Thank you. We are heading there now, would you care to join us?" Mirōku asked.

"Sorry, but I don't really go to villages or anything unless needed." Mika stated.

"That is too bad. I thought we could talk some more." Said Mirōku.

"Mika, don't go!" Shippōu shouts. ***he jumps onto Mika's right shoulder and holds her neck***

"But aren't we friends?" Kagome asked sadly.

"..." ***Inuyasha said but no one heard him as Mika looks at them*** "We will very soon but not right now, Mirōku. Sorry, Shippōu. You seem like a great kid but I must go." ***she moves Shippōu into her arms and hugs him then looks at Kagome*** "And of course we are, Kagome!" Mika says to them.

***Inuyasha looks up at the sky*** "Why, God? Why do you do this to me? I just got her back now you're taking her away again. Why? Can't you see how much I love her? How much I need her?" Inuyasha asked himself with pain. ***he falls to his hands and knees with his hands in fists then the Inutachi look at Inuyasha curiously as he bends his head down to hide his eyes***

"Inuyasha, did you say something? Why are you on the ground? And why is your head down?" Mika asked him curiously.

_'This will get her to stay with me.'_ "Why?! Why?!" Inuyasha thought slyly and shouted with pain. ***he starts to shed quite a bit of tears silently***

"Inuyasha!" Mika shouts with some worry. ***she smells his tears and senses his pain as she takes off all her weapons, puts Shippōu in Kagome's arms, runs to Inuyasha, goes on her knees with him in her arms softly as she rests his head on her chest and moves her hands in his hair in fists, clutching tightly*** "Don't cry." Mika pried.

"He's crying? She didn't even see his eyes and his aura seems fine." Said Kagome.

"They must be connected emotionally and physically." Said Mirōku.

"I think so too. It's so sweet." Said Kagome, obviously knowing about the subject.

"Indeed it is, but I have heard of this before. But not much." Stated Mirōku as he strokes his chin softly in thought.

"You have, Houshi-sama?" Asked Sangō.

"Well it is not rare, but it is not common either. But from what I have heard about it, there is two components. Emotionally and physically. For the emotionally part, people usually get connected in this way if they are inseparable with this person all the time. Then for the physical part, they must have stayed together from their baby ages to young adulthood. And since babies cannot talk, in order to communicate, they connect emotionally and physically. This one is the least common, rare even." Said Mirōku.

"That's right, Mirōku. But the person can have this kind of connection with many people. But I'm only connected to Inuyasha." Mika states.

"That's interesting, Houshi-sama. But, I never thought that Inuyasha loved anyone else other than Kikyōu-sama. I wonder why he never talked about her." Said Sangō.

"Too painful. I mean, this _is_ Inuyasha we are talking about, you know how he never talks about anything too painful or somewhat emotional things, remember." Stated Mirōku.

"That's true. Wait, look at the way she's holding him!" Sangō said.

"What about it, Sangō-sama?" Mirōku asked.

"He's on her chest!" Sangō exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that, Sangō-chan? I find it touching." Kagome stated.

_'They're so close. I'm envious.'_ Sangō thought to herself. "It is but, isn't it maybe a bit _too _forward?" Sangō asked.

"Not really, considering what Inuyasha has been doing to her, they have done much more, and have done this before." Mirōku stated.

"That is an understatement. Of course they have! Look at them." Kagome said.


	11. Chapter 10

True Lovers Reunited

Chapter 10

"M-Mika, why do you want to leave me? Do you really not want to be with me?" Inuyasha asked with pain against her chest so only she could hear.

"L-leave you? Why do you keep thinking that I'm leaving _just_ you? I'm leaving everyone for a reason!" ***she pulls him back but his head is still down as she moves her hands to his shoulders tightly and he looks at her with tears in his eyes and tear marks on his face, and the Inutachi are in slight shock of seeing him cry so openly, except for Mika* **"Stop crying. You shouldn't cry over me, I'm not worth it." ***she wipes away his tears with her thumbs then moves them back to his shoulders and he looks into her eyes sadly*** "You are worth it. And I got your shirt all wet. Especially your chest." Inuyasha said.

***she looks down at her chest, gives a soft and short giggle then kisses his forehead softly* **"Think nothing of it. I'm always here if you need to cry." Mika states.

"But why are you sad? Is it because you're leaving me again?" Inuyasha asked. ***he looks down at his lap as she looks at him sadly and sighs*** "Inuyasha, we should stay apart. It's for the best. For the _both_ of us." Mika stated.

***he looks into her eyes as he moves to hover over her body very low with his right leg snug in between her legs, his left leg beside her right leg, his hands are in the same place as before but now beside her head as she's laying on her back on the ground and she blushes and moves her hands to the front of his shoulders to put a boundary between them*** "Inuyasha! What are you doing?!" Mika shouted with growing embarrassment.

"I'm just hovering over you. Is that a problem?" ***he looks into her eyes and she blushes slightly*** "Yes it is! Let me up!"

"No." ***he bends his head down and starts to suck all around her neck as she grips his fire rat tightly and squeezes her eyes tight shut in sadness*** _'I can't let him get hurt be me again. I have to stop this.'_ "Stop! Let me leave! It's going to hurt you even more if you don't let me go now!" ***she opens her eyes and starts to push him away but he grabs her right hand with his left hand and grabs her left hand with his right hand at the same time and pushes them down to above her head, then he leans down and kisses her lips roughly***

"In all honesty, I have to say that I like Mika-sama. She brings out a side out of him that I did not think was there. Sorry, Lady Kagome, but I think that, that not even you could have brought this side of him out into the open." Mirōku said.

"I agree completely, Mirōku. But it's not like I did very much for Inuyasha." Kagome says softly and Sangō shakes her head at her. "Kagome-chan, it's because of you that Inuyasha is accepted, that he has us for friends and so much more. Don't say you didn't do anything for him. You changed his life." Sangō stated.

"Sangō-sama is right. You did quite a lot for Inuyasha." Mirōku agrees and Kagome smiles brightly.

_'Inuyasha...! No! I can't do this to him!'_ ***she breaks the kiss*** "Inuyasha! Please stop! Why can't you stop thinking about yourself and think about what I'm going through, you selfish bastard."

"Call me a selfish bastard all you want, but I don't want you to leave! I want you by my side, so I can smell your many scents."** *he bends his head down to the side of her head then puts his nose into her hair and smells deeply but quietly*** _'Forest trees and dirt, cherry blossoms, some demon blood, wait...her blood?! Is she hurt and she's not telling me? I'll ask her later.'_ ***he remembers a memory***

{-July 16, 1302.- -Eight a.m.-

***Inuyasha is five years old and he's walking around in Tsukino Village where he now lives since his mother was killed but then when he gets into a small, open space, two men go to him and the older one speaks*** "You are a half breed!"

"We should leave or Mia-sama might kill us! She does not like when half demons are beaten!" The younger one said and the eldest speaks. "No. We should beat him to death for ever being born! Miss Mia will never know!" ***he smirks and the youngest nods shyly and they start kicking Inuyasha then something happens***

_'I smell more people coming. No. This is one person. A girl. How does she person have so many scents? They're so calming and beautiful.'_ Inuyasha thought as he keeps groaning and shouting in pain and moving into a ball.

"You two! Get away from him! NOW!" A young child girl shouts loudly at them and they turn and gasp and the eldest speaks. "Who the hell are you to tell us what to do?!"

"I'm Mia Tsukino. And if you don't listen to me, I'll have you killed. And I should tell you that Lord Inutaishō and my Father, Lord Daisuke Tsukino, are great pals, so go away right now!" Mia exclaims with arrogance and a smirk.

"Nice try, runt. You are not Princess Mia. She would not be covered in dirt and have messy hair." The oldest said with growing anger. ***he turns to keep on kicking Inuyasha but she reaches out her right arm, raises her slightly dirty green kimono and shows her right arm and on her wrist is a two-inch gold bracelet with an emerald in the middle of the Tsukino emblem and they gasp***

"It truly is Princess Mia! Sorry, Malady!" ***he bows along with the older one and they run away in fear; especially the older one***

"Bastards!" Mia exclaims angrily as she lowers her kimono then goes to Inuyasha and smiles warmly. "Hiya. My name is Mia. What's yours?" ***she reaches out her right hand and he takes it and she helps him up then he speaks*** "Inuyasha."

"Cool! And don't worry about those two. They'll never try to hurt ya again!" Mia states nicely and he gulps. "How do ya know?" Inuyasha asked curiously and she smiles once again. "They won't dare to. Since our fathers are very powerful and they shouldn't want me angry."

"Oh. Thanks for helping me out but how did you know who I was?" Inuyasha says and asked softly and she laughs. "No problem! And I knew who you were from your scent and aura. Plus you're a half _dog_ demon. Not many of those around here." Mia said happily as she looks over his body. "You're hurt. Come o-" Mia started to say before a woman comes into the clearing and Inuyasha can tell she's of high standard.

"Mother! Two men were beating him! Tell Father so he can punish them!" Mia exclaims as she runs to her mother and hugs her tightly and Rei sighs and hugs Mia back. "Alright, Dear. We can go together and tell him. But I must make you some breakfast and get you into a clean kimono." Rei said with a soft motherly tone and Mia nods.

***Inuyasha's still in shock of someone helping him and speaks out to them*** "Uh, it's okay. You don't have to do that." Inuyasha said softly and Mia goes to him and smiles. "As if! It's my pleasure to help! Well, I have to go. You should come by and visit! See ya!" ***she's about to leave but he grabs her right hand, turns her around but he gets embarrassed so he pulls his hand back*** "Why did you help me? I'm a half demon, not a human."

***she smiles, turns back around and walks to her mother then turns back and shows him her dog demon form as a mirage which only he saw*** "It's not wrong being half demon. No matter what anyone says. Well, see ya!" ***her mirage disappears then she starts walking with Rei back home***

"Is she a half dog demon, too? I have to see her again." Stated Inuyasha as he slowly walks to his very small hut to take care of his wounds and eventually follow her scent and it goes black.}

_'I remember that day like it was yesterday. Best day of my life.'_ Inuyasha thought happily.

***Mika gives a blush*** "Inuyasha...stop it. I mean it!" ***she starts to struggle but he presses her down more and continues saying his speech*** "So I can see you all the time." _'I can't believe that I went so many years without seeing her face, unless in my dreams which was always. That is until I met Kikyōu. But even then, I still dreamed of her sometimes.'_** *he moves his head back and moves his head forward so their foreheads are softly touching*** "So I can fight with you on the battlefield like before."** *he backs his head away, looks down at his sword at his hip then looks back at her weapons that are on the ground and imagines the two of them fighting side by side against demons then he remembers a memory***

{-October 14, 1312.- -Noon.-

***Inuyasha and Mia are fifteen years old and are laying on his bed on top of the blanket and as he's running his fingers gently through her hair, she sleeps soundly and peacefully*** "Mmmm...Inuyasha..."

_'She's so adorable when she sleeps. I already know what we're going to do today. She'll love it.'_ Inuyasha thought lovingly and sweetly when suddenly a mid aged woman comes in, terrified. "Princess Mia! Oh! I am so sorry to intrude but it is an emergency!" The woman shouts in fear.

_'Well there went my day.'_ ***he sits up slowly so he won't wake up Mia, covers her up in the blanket then goes to stand in front of the woman*** "What is it?" Inuyasha asked and the woman nods. "A rapid demon is coming here in half an hour and we need Princess Mia to kill it before it attacks!" The woman exclaims with fear.

"Inu? Wha-" ***she sits up then yawns like a kitten then looks at him and the woman and quickly fixes her hair and goes to them*** "What's wrong, ma'am?" Mia asked and Inuyasha answers Mia for the woman. "A demon is attacking in half an hour. We need to kill it before it attacks."

"Oh. Okay." ***she yawns again then nods at the woman*** "I will take care of it ma'am. Don't you..." ***she yawns once again and sighs*** "Don't you worry." ***she smiles and the woman smiles back*** "Arigato, Princess Mia. Please be careful." ***she leaves and Mia yawns once again and Inuyasha raises her head gently with his right pointer finger to have her look into his eyes then he kisses her nose*** "You go back to sleep. I'll take care of it."

"No. I'm fine. You know how I am. Let's go, Inu!" ***she goes to the window and hops out and starts to run quickly, using her hearing to guide her to the demon as he quickly catches up to her and runs next to her*** "You sure you're up to this?"

***she hops onto his back for a piggyback and he almost instantly puts his hands on the back of her bare thighs for she was wearing a short kimono which makes his manhood start to stir*** _'Why does she always have to unconsciously tease me? Her skin is so soft.'_ ***he smiles when she leans over and kisses his left cheek*** "But you're with me. I'll be fine. Let's do this."

"Good, cause we're here. The demon is right in front of us so, be ready." ***he stops and she hops off then they stand in front of the small demon and she sighs*** "Is this really the demon?" ***she goes to it, scares it away with her foot, sighs then turns to face him and Inuyasha shouts*** "Mia! Watch out!" ***he watches as a large demon comes froms behind Mia but she doesn't move*** "Inu, relax."

_'How can I relax? I hope she knows what she's doing.'_ ***he backs down and she winks then when the demon was right behind her, she releases her priestess powers into her right hand shoots it at the demon's face then it screams in pain as she goes to Inuyasha and smirks*** "Shall we finish him?"

"Hell yes! Plan thirty-two?" Inuyasha exclaims eagerly and asks hopefully and she giggles. "You betcha! Let's do this!" ***she then jumps up as he jumps to the left and they simultaneously attack the demon with a stab in a typical demon's weak spots and they jump back to where they were before and she shoots an arrow along with him for he sometimes uses a bow and arrows along with a sword and the demon dissolved from her priestess power***

"Whew! That was easy!" Mia exclaims in a cheery tone but is slightly dulled for she wanted a longer fight then he wraps his left arm around her. "Too easy. Now, let's head back. We have plans." ***he moves his hand down and smacks her panty covered ass and she jumps in surprise and sighs*** "Oh man." ***it goes black***}

***he****then looks back at her* **"So I can hold you and touch you whenever I want."** *he moves them into a sitting position with her legs tightly wrapped around his waist as he hugs her tight to his body*** "So I can rub it in other guy's faces that I have you and not them."** *he rubs her back*** "So I can always protect you from anything that dares try to hurt you." ***he leans forward so their noses are touching with a smile then backs away and she remembers a memory***

{-February 10, 1311.- -Eleven a.m.-

***Mia and Inuyasha are fourteen years old and Mia's walking through the forest to hers and Inuyasha's secret hideout when suddenly a demon comes out from behind her and is about to attack her and she turns around just to see Inuyasha cut off the demon's head and jumps down in front of her*** "Are you okay?! Did it hurt you?!"

"You didn't give it a chance to. Relax. I'm fine." ***she hugs him warmly and he hugs her back tightly and sighs*** "Thank God. I don't want to know what would happen if it had..." ***he smells her hair to calm down and she laughs*** "I ain't going nowhere. I'm always going to be here with you." ***it goes black***}

"So I can help you with your problems and fears." ***he moves a piece of her hair behind her left ear, kisses the shell softly then sucks on the earlobe softly like when they were together all those years ago*** _'I would always do this when she was scared or worried. It would make her feel better.' _***he gives a blush then she remembers the memory when he first did that***

{-November 18, 1307.- -Midnight.-

***Inuyasha and Mia are twelve and he's in his room sleeping when he senses something was wrong and he gets up and runs to Mia's room that's across the hall to see her gripping her chest in fear and she's trembling*** "I-Inuyasha!"

"Mia! What's wrong?" ***he quickly goes to her, sits on the bed next to her, pulls her into his chest and strokes her hair softly and she stomps trembling*** "It's nothing. Just had a freaky nightmare." ***she pulls back and she relaxes then gasps softly when he moves in closer and they're noses are touching and she blushes slightly*** "Inu?"

"Do you trust me?" ***he knows she does more than anything so he said that with a smile and she laughs then nods*** "Of course I trust you. You're my best and closest friend." ***she ruffles his bangs and he sighs to himself*** _'If only you didn't see me just as a friend. I wish you'd see how much I love you. I need to tell her.'_ "Mia, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Inuyasha? Something wrong?" ***she touches his forehead to check for a fever and pulls back when she knows he doesn't and he nods*** "I'm fine. But, I...I love you! I love you, Mia!" ***he looks into her eyes warmly while blushing madly and she blushes deeper with a smile*** "Inuyasha...I lo-"}

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" ***she snaps her fingers in front of his eyes and he returns to reality*** "Don't be snapping your fingers in my face, wench. And I think I know one way I can help you." _'That was so real. If only she felt the same. But what the hell am I doing?! If she doesn't like this, she might hate me. Damn myself to hell.' _***he kneels on her bed and she nods*** "Okay. Then try it."

***he nods*** "I'm doing it now." _'Hopefully she won't kill me.'_ ***he puts back a piece of her hair behind her left ear, leans forward, kisses the shell then sucks gently on the earlobe then pulls back*** "Feel better?" ***she surprises him when she hugs him with her face buried in his chest which makes him remember that he was shirtless for it was very hot in her house so he had took off his haoris before he went into her room*** "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes. It made me feel a lot better. Thanks, Inu." ***she kisses his chin then cuddles back into his chest as he strokes her hair and she falls asleep in his arms and he lays her down underneath her blanket and is about to leave but she grabs onto his hand and he smiles then lays down next to her and she curls into his body as he moves his arm on top of her body and falls asleep with a smile and it goes black***}

"So I can kiss you when I want." ***he holds her tighter and kisses her chin softly then moves his right hand to the back of her head, starts leaning slowly toward her to kiss her with his eyes staring into hers to see her reaction***

"That was so romantic and sweet. Inuyasha really does change with her around..." Kagome states.

"Indeed. How does he do it? He is almost as good as me! I am so proud!" Mirōku exclaimed sarcastically.


End file.
